This invention relates to exercising apparatus and more particularly to a portable, versatile chest pull type exercising device.
A number of exercise devices are presently available which comprise elastic or flexible members secured to a stationary object. Examples of such devices for performing chest pull exercises are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,858; 4,373,716; and 4,304,402. Other exercise devices which attach to a stationary support such as a door or bed frame for use with sit up type exercises include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,022; 4,378,939; 4,185,816; and 4,116,434.
None of these devices are positionable in a variety of ways, so that isometric flexing, rowing, lifting and stretching exercises, as well as sit up and chest pull exercises, may be performed with only minor, easy adjustments of the device. Further, most of these devices are not lightweight and portable for easy storage or carrying for use not only at home but at the office or while traveling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a multi-purpose exercise device which may be used for isometric flexing, rowing, lifting and stretching exercises to help trim and tone the upper and lower body, and converts to a sit up and chest pull exercise device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exercise device which is compact, light weight, and easy to carry and store.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an exercise device which is quickly and easily adjusted for use by people of various sizes and strengths.